


The Flower Shop

by hpets



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpets/pseuds/hpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas owns the Flower shop on the corner and each of the Fellowship pays a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a little fanfiction inspired by a beautiful fan art I found drawn by Zerochan.
> 
> Link: http://www.zerochan.net/1765804
> 
> I have written it as little ficlets revolving around Legolas. I hope you enjoy my first attempt at LOTR fanfiction and I apologise in advance for my horrible spelling and gramma I have no beta and my editing still are lacking.

The Flower Shop

Aragorn

Aragorn smiled nodding to the old man as he exited the antiques store and continued down the street. It was his first day as the district police officer and he made it his first priority to introduce himself to all the local shop owners. Next was the florist on the corner, simply named ‘The Flower shop’.

From the simple green paint of the walls and glass door flowers and foliage of every colour spilled forth taking over half the sidewalk. Aragorn had to skirt around bunches of jasmine and gladiolus to reach the door inhaling their sweet scents before finding himself in a new world filled with hanging baskets over flowing with orchids and hydrangea cushioned from below by carpets of white carnations and bouquets interceded with green leaves of varying shades.

“Hello?” he called out gently pushing a hanging vine to the side so he could see towards the back where the sunlight streaming through the front windows did not reach.

“Anybody here?” he asked again stepping into the twilight gloom passing a display of twisting carefully tendered bonsai trees.

Finally he reached the counter set under the soft light of a lantern and sporting an ancient looking cash register with press buttons and a lever to open the cash draw.

“Oh,” a voice full of surprise came from his left and he turned spying a young man stepping from a door concealed by a large palm. Blue eyes shone from a pale face as a soft mouth fell into a smile, his long blonde hair spilling from under a green and white tartan bandana that covered his ears. He wore a simple cream t-shirt and jeans under a plain green apron and in his arms he held a bunch of bright yellow sunflowers, “I’m sorry I didn’t realise I had a customer.”

“Oh no,” Aragon stuttered sliding his hat from his head, “I’m ah, I’m the new. I’m Aragorn. I’m taking over from Theoden as your local police officer and I thought I should introduce myself to the shop owners.” Aragorn managed to find his voice and finish his prepared speech.

“Aragorn,” said the florist testing the sounds on his tongue giving the police officer the feeling he was relearning something from long ago, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Aragorn, I’m Legolas,” he introduced himself juggling the sun flowers so he could hold out his hand.

“You own this shop?” Aragorn asked politely taking the offered hand.

“Yes, I’ve been here for some time,” Legolas offered him a wiry smile hinting at a joke.

“Even longer than Gandalf,” Aragorn grinned back referring to the old antiques dealer next door.

“Mmm,” Legolas hummed eyes twinkling not really giving an answer, “What happened to Theoden?” he asked his own question to distract the curious police man.

“He retired, but his nephew Eomer is still working in the station,” Aragorn answered happily.

“I hope he takes the time to enjoy it,” the florist replied kindly eyes focused on the man before him.

“Right well I better keep going,” Aragorn said quickly feeling awkward under the intense blue eye and not knowing why.

“Of course,” Legolas smiled eyes dropping slightly making Aragorn follow his gaze.

“Ah right sorry,” Aragorn quickly dropped the florist’s smooth hand cheeks flushing as he quickly made his retreat.

“I hope next time you come by it will be to buy flowers,” Legolas called after him a sly humour in his voice.

“Right yes, see you,” Aragorn called back stepping back into the heat of the day.

Legolas followed the man as he navigated the buckets of fresh flowers at the front of the store and made for the gift shop across the street. It seems another had returned and the elf could not contain his joy.

FLOWERS

Frodo and Sam

The young dark haired teen stopped suddenly in front of the flowers spilling across the sidewalk.

“Frodo?!” his best friend exclaimed rubbing his nose where he’d bumped into the back of his friend when he’d stopped so suddenly, “What are you doing?”

“Look, it could be prefect for you,” Frodo grinned pointing to the poster stuck in the window of the florist’s barely visible because of all the flowers that surrounded it.

The young fair-haired Sam perked up instantly heart singing at the chance to find a job working with the plants he loved. Skirting around Frodo he moved closer careful of the delicate flowers now surrounding him, “Oh,” his rounded face fell as he read the ad, “It says they need a drivers licence to drive the delivery truck.”

“You could do it Frodo, but I..” Sam stepped back dejected. He was a few months younger then his friend and had not had the chance to get his licence yet.

“Wait, wait,” Frodo moved forwards reading the ad for himself, “It says you have to have an affinity for flowers and plants, which I don’t,” he read stepping back and breaking the delicate stakes of a bunch of dasiy’s emphasising his point.

“Oh no, Frodo,” Sam pulled his friend back making sure he didn’t damage anything else, “We must pay for those now, we can’t just leave them.”

Frodo frowned pulling the ruined flowers from their fellows, “I’ll pay I broke them.”

“No, no you where looking at an ad for me, I’ll pay,” Sam insisted but Frodo turn on his heal and headed into the store before Sam could take the flowers from him.

“No Sam its my burden to bare,” Frodo replied disappearing in the foliage as Sam raced to follow.

“Hello,” greeted a pleasant voice from the longhaired blonde as he rose from tending a bucket of peonies, “What can I do for you boys?”

“Are you, um I’m sorry I broke your flowers,” Frodo tried not to stutter as he held out the sad broken stalks of the daffodils Sam at his shoulder.

Legolas held out his hands and Frodo placed the poor flowers in his palms, “I’ll pay for them.”

“It’s ok,” Legolas smiled at the two teenagers staring at his warily, “Accidents happen.”

“Um,” Frodo turned looking between Sam and the ad pasted in the window, “I know you are only advertising for one but would you take two people?” he asked coming to a decision as he looked back at the Florist, “It’s just that Sam is very good with flowers, the very best but he doesn’t have a drivers licence. But I do and he could work in the shop and I could do the deliveries.”

“I don’t mind if I don’t get paid much, its just Sam needs a job to save for collage,” the teen added waiting hopefully for an answer..

“Well when you put it like that,” The elf grinned after a moment looking between the two young ones, “I can’t really say no can I.”

“Oh thank you sir, thank you,” Sam gushed grabbing Frodo’s arm to stop himself from hugging his new employer.

“But I won’t hire you unless you’ll both take proper pay,” Legolas added inviting them further into the shop.

The teens exchanged excited grins following quickly behind.

FLOWERS

Merry and Pip

Sharp ears caught the crunch of a bucket and hissing voices as he attempted to explain to Frodo how to go about delivering his flowers.

“Um Mr Green?” Frodo asked seeing the curious look cross Legolas’ face as the Florist’s attention wavered from his instructions.

“I think we have customers,” the elf replied moving back towards the front of the store. Frodo unsure what was going on followed.

“I’m so sorry Mr Green,” Sam gushed the moment he saw Legolas appear from behind the palm and spy the orange Daylily’s lying in an expanding puddle of water, the bucket they’d been in crunched and broken, “I’ll pay for them.”

“Ah, no it was an accident,” piped up a voice from amongst the foliage.

“Yes yes an accident,” added in another voice.

Two teen’s stepped forwards a little sheepishly.

“Merry, Pip!” Frodo exclaimed from behind his new employer seeing his mischievous friends, “What are you doing here?”

Legolas crouched down next to Sam carefully picking up each blossom, “What happened?” he asked looking between the three culprits.

“Ah well you see,” Pip began.

“We thought, you know that since Sam and Frodo were working here we thought we should come and visit,” Merry continued.

“And give them some moral support,” Pip added quickly.

“But you see with all the flowers we got a little lost,” Merry finished the explanation, “And we ah bumped into the bucket.”

“Climbing behind the rack to scare each other is not getting lost,” Sam scolded Merry helping the elf pick up the lily’s.

Legolas couldn’t help but smile at the youngsters as he regained his feet, “Well if that’s the case,” he said carefully placing the salvaged lily’s on the counter before moving behind it, “Then you can clean up,” he offered the two trouble makers the mop.

“Oh,” They looked surprised both eyeing the mop warily.

Sam moved to take it when his friends didn’t move but Legolas held it out of his reach, “No Sam, you weren’t the one to make the mess.”

Frodo eyes narrowed at his friend in warning and finally Merry pushed Pip forwards, “You knocked it over.”

“Alright alright,” Pip sighed taking the mop and half heartily beginning his task.

“And Merry you can clean those up,” Legolas smiled at Merry pointing to the other up buckets up turned in Pip’s attempt to hide from Merry.

The other teen thinking he’d pushed the hardest task on his friend blanched looking at the tangled mess of buckets, “Are you sure you want me to do that, I mean I could damage them more.”

“I’m sure with Sam supervising you’ll do fine,” Legolas told him taking the lily’s from Sam so he could keep an eye on Merry.

“Now Frodo we have some deliveries to arrange,” he continued motioning for the dark haired teen to follow him into the back, “Call if you need anything,” the elf added to Sam looking pointedly between the two grumbling troublemakers.

“Don’t worry Mr Green, I’ll make sure everything is done properly,” Sam nodded eyeing his friends.

“Now Frodo...,” Legolas began as he disappeared behind the palm trusting Sam to sort out his friends.

FLOWERS

Gimli

A clearing throat had Legolas looking up from wrapping a bouquet and laying his eyes on a tangle of red hair.

“Gimli,” He greeted the gift and chocolate shop owner and former dwarf putting the finished bouquet to the side.

Gimli leaned towards the counter as Legolas leaned over it eyes meeting in a challenge, “Final count 42,” the elf said counting the number of bouquets he’d sold that day.

“42,” Gimili repeated a smug tone in his voice, “That’s not bad for a blonde haired, green glad Florist, I myself am sitting on a pretty 43,” he drawled refereeing to the number of chocolate boxes he sold that day.

Legolas shoved the bouquet on the counter into the red heads arms before he could blink, “43.”

“It doesn’t count, I won’t pay,” he growled the thought of just dropping the bouquet not even entering his mind.

“Oh but you will,” Legolas smiled sweetly holding the Dwarf’s wallet in his hand.

“What how did you?!” Gimil exclaimed reaching to his back pocket with his free hand finding it empty, “You little!”

“10 dollars should suffice,” the elf continued slipping a $10 bill from Gimli’s wallet and ringing up the former dwarf’s unintended purchase.

“I will not count this as fair,” Gimli grumbled knowing full well the bouquet in his hands was worth well over $50.

“Until tomorrow my friend,” Legolas finished handing the wallet and receipt back to his disgruntled friend.

“Fine, but you’ll be reporting in my shop tomorrow,” the former dwarf told him storming from the shop bouquet of yellow roses laid carefully along his arm.

The elf just smiled happy to have had one over on his friend and knowing he’d probably end up with a box of Gimli’s finest chocolates tomorrow.

FLOWERS

Eowyn and Faramir

“Hello Eowyn,” Legolas greeted making the young woman jump.

“Oh!” she exclaimed turning from her perusal of the yellow Freesia’s sitting in the window, “Legolas hello.”

“What can I do for you today?” the florist asked a smile play at his lips.

“I wanted to buy some flowers of course,” Eowyn smirked pointing to the Freesia’s.

“Of course,” Legolas nodded playing into her joke, “Is it for a special occasion?” he asked.

“Well, I just,” she looked away her snow white cheeks turning pink, “I wanted to buy a nice bouquet or something to welcome Aragorn. He’s my brothers new partner.”

“Oh the new police man, we’ve met,” Legolas nodded looking around his shop, “Mmm perhaps he would like some Chrysanthemum’s, yellow ones I think,” he said selecting a bouquet of the yellow blossoms.

“You think?” She asked taking them carefully stroking the petals, “But isn’t yellow a bit girly?”

“Most would consider flowers a bit girly,” Legolas countered eyebrow rising.

“Oh, I suppose your right,” She smiled deciding to change the subject, “So when did Aragorn come in?”

“About a week ago, he was introducing himself to all the shop owners,” Legolas replied, “Is he settling in ok, getting along with Eomer?”

“Oh yes, they’re like two peas in a pod,” Eowyn pushed a stand of hair behind her ear.

“Oh,” she exclaimed again as the door opened forcing both other them to move out of the way.

“Oh I’m so sorry,” the man opening the door exclaimed eyes falling on the beautiful blonde, “You would think I would have seen you through the glass.”

“That’s quiet alright,” Legolas spoke up catching the man’s attention for the first time recognising him as the younger brother of Boromir who ran the Planning offices down the street with his father, “Faramir isn’t it?”

“Oh, um,” Faramir tore his eyes away from Eowyn to look at the florist, “Yes, you’re Legolas right? Boromir said you owned this place. ”

“I am,” the elf nodded, and motioned to the young lady with the flowers, “And this is Eowyn.”

“Hello,” she bobbed into a little curtsy looking up at the tall blonde man shyly.

“Why don’t we move away from the door,” the florist ushered the two further into his shop, “Was there anything in particular you were after Faramir?”

“It’s my mum’s birthday, I wanted to get her something nice,” he replied looking around at the prepared bouquets and boxes.

“That’s sweet,” Eowyn smiled catching Faramir’s undivided attention once more, “What’s her favourite colour?”

“Purple I think, She wears an awful lot of it,” he grinned.

“How about some of these,” Eowyn offered taking Faramir towards the Iris’.

Legolas smiled stepping out of the way and back towards the counter to continue cutting tulip stalks.

20 minutes later Legolas looked up as his two customers approached the counter, “Finished choosing?”

“Yes, I’ll take these,” Eowyn stepped forwards a selection of white Stephanotis and Casablanca Lily’s.

“And I’ll have this,” Faramir placed a purple box arranged with purple tulips, lavender and iris’.

“Is that all?” the elf asked with a curious eye wrapping up the white flowers for Eowyn.

“For now,” Faramir nodded catching Eowyn’s eye causing her to blush.

“Here you are,” the florist handed each their purchase.

“See you later,” Eowyn nodded to Legolas, “Shall we,” she smiled at Faramir moving towards the door.

“We shall,” he grinned holding the door open for her as they left together.

Legolas smiled shaking his head. Trust Eowyn to come in looking for a present for Aragorn and find the true man of her dreams instead.

FLOWERS

Boromir

Legolas stepped into the street happy Sam had the shop well in hand. It had been a long time since he’d been able to run errands or visit Gimli during the day without having to close up.

He looked down at his list deciding what he was going to do first then set out towards the grocery store and stopped abruptly hearing raised voices. Looking up he spied Boromir clad in suit on the curb towering over Aragorn in jeans and t-shirt who was next to the Planners badly parked car.

“Who do you think you are to speak to me like that, do you know what my company has done for you people! What we have fought for to keep this street, to keep your homes!” Boromir snarled hand clutching his brief case tighter.

“You still can’t park here its illegal,” Aragorn was trying to keep calm.

“I will be here momentarily I see no reason why it is a problem,” Boromir counted growling.

“Boromir,” Legolas spoke moving to the two men, “Don’t you know whom you are speaking to?”

“This is no business of yours Legolas,” the man spat at the florist angry eyes still fixed on the insolent man that demanded he move his car.

“He’s the new police officer, the head of our little station,” Legolas ignored Boromir’s angry words knowing the man had a hard time controlling his temper.

“Please Legolas there is no need to become involved,” Aragorn urged him to be on his way. Legolas ignored him too.

“You’re a police officer?” Boromir was taken aback looking Aragorn over in a new light.

“Yes, I’m off duty at the moment but if you don’t move your car I’ll have to give you a ticket,” Aragorn replied in the affirmative trying not to sound threatening.

Boromir fell silent thinking over his options then nodded to Aragorn, “If you had told me such first I would have moved without argument,” he said finally refusing to back down fully.

“Thank you,” Aragorn nodded back stepping up on to the sidewalk as Boromir moved to his car.

“Why did you not tell him you were a police officer?” Legolas asked as the man stopped beside him so they could watch Boromir as he carefully maneuverer his car out of the space and re-angled it correctly so it did not stick out into the road.

“I don’t have my badge, so I assumed he wouldn’t believe me,” Aragorn shrugged eyes turning to the elf, “I didn’t meet him when I did my rounds.”

“No, he has been away,” Legolas filled in eyes sparkling as they met Aragorn’s.

“You happy now?” Boromir asked indignantly stepping out of his car and making Aragorn jump.

“Yes, that’s fine,” he nodded tearing his eyes from the blond florist’s blue depths so he could check Boromir’s car was out of the way of traffic.

The Planner slammed his car door and strode into his office without another pause.

“He’s an interesting fellow,” Aragon commented on the man’s rude behaviour.

“He’s much nicer when you get to know him,” Legolas smiled.

FLOWERS

Robbers

Frodo gasped stopping short at the glass door of the flower shop spying two men in dark clothing threatening Legolas with a knife.

“What, what is it?” Sam asked stopping behind Frodo looking around his shoulder curiously, “Oh no!” he exclaimed seeing what Frodo had.

“We need to get Aragorn,” Frodo decided quickly dashing towards the police station not three doors down.

“Aragorn, Aragorn,” The two former hobbits yelled crashing through the doors panting heavily from their mad dash, “It, its,” Frodo gasped.

Aragorn stood up startled up their urgency, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“There’s there’s,” Sam jabbed in the general direction of the flower shop.

“Robbers, Mr Green,” Frodo added joining Sam in the jabbing.

“They have a knife.” Sam managed to finish his words causing Aragorn to take up his gun and dash for the door not even asking for a proper report.

At the flower shop he burst through the door gun drawn and trained on the aslant standing in front of the florist knife in hand.

“Drop the knife!” Aragorn demanded instantly then blinked in surprise as the perp did just that and followed the weapon to the floor after a few quick hand movements curtsy of the blonde man they were trying to hold up.

It was only then that he noticed the man’s partner also on the floor looking very dazed.

“Oh hello Aragorn,” the elf smiled pleasantly, “I was just about to call you.”

The policeman lowered his gun a little dazed himself, “I’ll ah take them in.”

 

“I can help you carry them,” Legolas offered kindly bending down to retrieve the knife from the floor and put it on the counter.

“No, no need, I’ll call Eomer.” Aragorn shook his head and reached for his radio eyes never leaving the blonde.

“There you boys are, we have a few deliveries to make Frodo and Sam I need you to cut the Amaryllis,” Legolas spied the two boys at Aragorn’s shoulder looking at their employer in awe.

“Yes Mr Green,” They both nodded still a little dazed from their run quickly sliding past Aragorn to get to their work.

“So you take self defence classes?” Aragorn asked clearing his throat still surprised at the slim blonde’s actions.

“Something like that,” Legolas skirted a secret smile falling on his lips.

FLOWERS

Gandalf

“I’m just closing,” Legolas called out not turning around from watering his bonsai forest.

“And I have an appointment,” replied a familiar voice accompanied with the sound of a lock clicking and the scrap of the opening sign being turned around.

“Gandalf,” Legolas smiled in greeting swinging around with watering can in hand, “You closed early?”

“A few minutes won’t hurt,” the white haired antiques dealer replied motioning to the elf to finish what he was doing.

“Just a moment,” Legolas nodded turning back to finish off his watering before putting the almost empty watering can to the side.

“I’ve just brought a new brand of tea, would you like to try it?” the elf asked wiping his hands on his green apron as he lead the former wizard into the back heading for the stairs that lead into his loft.

Every week without fail Gandalf came to have tea and chat about the street’s shops and residents, especially those they had known before a time before.

“So Aragorn has appeared,” Gandalf smiled taking the offered seat in the cosy plant filled kitchen.

“Yes, he seems well, and he seems to want to remember as well,” Legolas replied gathering together two mugs and setting the kettle.

“They will all remember eventually,” Gandalf prophesised watching the elf move around the kitchen.

“That would make explaining things a little easier,” Legolas placed the steaming mugs between them and sat removing his bandana. He had had to wear something similar for as long as he’d returned to middle earth. People still saw his ears occasionally but luckily most just wrote them off as a genetic anomaly.

“Indeed,” Gandalf commented taking a sip of his tea eyebrows rising at the taste, “An interesting flavour.”

“Oh,” Legolas asked curiously taking a sip of his own mug, “Mmm,” he mused taking one more sip just to be sure of the taste, “I do not think I will buy this again,” He finally said placing the mug back on the table.

“I think that would be wise,” Gandalf smiled placing his own mug back on the table, “Do you have biscuits?” he asked having gained a liking for chocolate oreo’s.

“I do,” the elf smiled happy to oblige as he stood and brought the entire cookie jar back to the table.

“Mmm,” Gandalf mused taking the jar and peering into the depths, “Ah ha,” he smiled nabbing the biscuit he was after before sliding the jar back towards Legolas.

“I also have hot chocolate,” Legolas offered snagging his own biscuit before heading to the fridge to find the milk and the cupboard to find a saucepan.

“That would be delightful,” Gandalf smiled biting into his treat watching the elf prepare their new hopefully more tasteful drinks.

FLOWERS

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at LOTR fanfiction. I will admit to barely remembering anything about the books but I’ve become a little obsessed with the movies so I hope the characterisations aren’t too terrible. And sorry there isn’t much of an ending but I had no idea how to go about ending it. 
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think. 
> 
> The Flowers
> 
> Jasmine – Grace and elegance  
> Gladiolus – Strength of Character  
> Orchids – Delicate beauty  
> Hydrangea - Perseverance  
> White Carnations – Remembrance  
> Sunflower – Adoration  
> Daisy – Innocence  
> Peony - Healing  
> Daylily - Enthusiasm  
> Yellow roses – Friendship  
> Freesia – Spirited  
> Yellow Chrysanthemum – Secret Admirer  
> Stephanotis – good luck  
> Casablanca Lily – celebration  
> Amaryllis - Dramatic


End file.
